explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-134 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Gary Holland |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708880 |guests=Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas, Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman, Michael Spound as Lorum and Dan Kern as Kellum |previous_production=Meld |next_production=Investigations |episode=VGR S02E17 |airdate=12 February 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Meld (Overall) Return to Grace |next_release=(VGR) Death Wish (Overall) Sons of Mogh |story_date(s)=49447 (2372) |previous_story=Sons of Mogh |next_story=Death Wish }} Summary B'Elanna's past catches up to her when Voyager encounters a Cardassian missile speeding through space in the Delta Quadrant. Years ago, when she and Chakotay were members of the Maquis fighting the Cardassians, the Maquis got hold of a Cardassian missile and on her own initiative she reprogrammed it to strike Cardassian territory. The weapon, Dreadnought, was launched and never heard from again; it was thought to be destroyed. Voyager chances upon it here on the other side of the galaxy, and it is headed directly for a populated planet called Rakosa V. It must be stopped; millions of lives are at stake. B'Elanna is struck with horror at the thought of her deception wiping out a civilization and she vows to stop Dreadnought at any cost. Meanwhile, the disgruntled Maquis Michael Jonas betrays Voyager′s crew by informing the Kazon of the situation. B'Elanna beams onto Dreadnought′s control deck to try to shut it down. This is a tough task, since she had originally armed the missile with a sophisticated battery of countermeasures to make it invincible. B'Elanna is accused of tampering with Dreadnought and working for the Cardassians. Dreadnought then lies to B'Elanna and she returns to the ship. She realizes she must find a loophole in her own plans in order to persuade the missile that it should stand down from its plan of attack. She engages in a match of wits against herself to stop the threat before it is too late. Captain Janeway is willing to destroy Voyager to save the millions of people on the planet. At the last minute B'Elanna cuts through Dreadnought's power core with a phaser and Voyager beams her out, banking away from the planet as the missile explodes. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, October 27, 1999 - 7:48 pm: If they really want to stop this thing then how about beaming a torpedo onto it and detonating it? Mark Swinton on Thursday, October 28, 1999 - 4:53 pm: As I recall, it would only let B'Elanna on board the first time because of her codes. Thereafter, she had an almighty fight to bypass the lockouts and get on board. Once she was gone, Janeway etc. would have had no means of establishing any further transporter links to the missile. (Even if they could beam a torpedo on to Dreadnought, that would not be wise. This missile that responds "with all necessary force" to attempts to disrupt its mission would undoubtedly beam the torpedo back, bringing Voyager to an ignominious and sticky end!) # Aaron Dotter on Monday, November 22, 1999 - 5:54 pm: Why didn't Janeway beam a tank of air over to the missile? Then B'Elanna could have lasted a little longer. Mark Swinton on Friday, November 26, 1999 - 2:48 pm: Since you raised the point about air, one wonders why B'Elanna, who "knows this missile" like the back of her hand and who knows what it might just do to her if it treats her as an intruder, didn't equip herself with a space suit...Seniram 12:11, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Maybe it was considered unnecessary, due to the presence of an on board air supply, as well as possibly restricting B’Elanna’s movements. In addition, the use of a space suit would have alerted the suspicions of Dreadnought’s computer. Fandom # User 173.33.177.126 at 21:37, March 4, 2019 The shock at the end that shook Voyager would have most likely destroyed all the escape pods as they don't have sufficient shields. Rip voyager crew. Not necessarily - they would have likely been programmed to move away from the blast zone as a precaution. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager